Game Changer
by NotthatSmart234
Summary: The war against Voldemort spilled over into the muggle world; SHIELD got involved. Two of their best became the most feared people in the magical world. When their daughter enters Hogwarts alongside Harry Potter; how will her heritage change the wizarding world? The game changes, and some people don't like it a all.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

**This is an idea I'm playing around with while I have time off school. I'm not the best writer out there but I really hope some of you enjoy this story as much as I had fun writing this. **

**_Read review and enjoy._**

**_Prologue- An office somewhere in the Scottish Highlands._**

_"I want the mudblood gone!" A bearded man ordered, pacing in his ornate office filled with whizzing and ticking trinkets. The mid July sun pulsed into the office, making it increasingly stuffy. Although it was mid-summer, said bearded man was plotting ways to get rid of one of his supposed "prized" students._

_"What do you mean headmaster?" Replied the other man, he wore black robes and they looked as if they hadn't been washed in over a year._

_"She's getting too close to him. He's becoming harder to manipulate the more he contacts his friends outside of school. The wards on Privet Drive are failing."_

_"Block the owls then?" He suggested._

_"I can't do that now. He's already been invited to the World Cup."_

_"I assume the mudblood will also be in attendance?"_

_"That is correct. Although we could work that to our advantage."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well rumour has it amongst the guards of Azkaban that it wasn't Barty Crouch Jr that died that day; it was his mother. And there have been sightings of the man in Little Hangleton, where Riddle Manor lies. Now correct me if I'm wrong but this might be year Voldemort rises again and Barty Crouch is the man behind everything."_

_"And Barty Crouch Sr will be at the World Cup final along with many other Death Eaters where an attack will happen. If Lucius Malfoy is there he will join in and attempt to attack the blood traitors and the mudblood. It could succeed."_

_"Or go terribly wrong," Interrupted the sorting hat. "What's to say they go after the owners of the campground and just set fire to a few tents? If the final is going to be as big as you say it is; how will they find just a mere handful when there are thousands of people out like sitting ducks."_

_The bearded man glared at the beaten up hat menacingly. He wanted things to turn out perfectly. He wanted to win this war. He wanted to rule the world his way. _

_He wanted the mudblood prodigy gone, out of their hair. He wanted to be able to mold their savior perfectly. He didn't want his efforts spoiled by a girl who knew too much. Everything had to be perfect this time around; SHIELD was not getting involved again. Especially those two murderers._

_"If the world cup goes wrong. Should I arrange a potions accident? The fourth years are going to start using the rather explosive ingredients this year. It wouldn't take much for me to slip the wrong ingredient and set of a catastrophic explosion that would cause damage serious enough to almost force her muggle parents to pull her out of the school. Whilst in the hospital, you could cast a memory charm that would remove her memories of magic." Suggested the black robed man._

_"It would work. But I don't think a potions accident would cut it- it risks the Slytherin students that we need so desperately. I already know a man that could do the job without remorse. All I have to do is contact and old friend."_

_"Very well then. I assume it shall be a surprise attack?"_

_"Exactly."_

_The dark haired man left the office with a swish of his robes. Bearded man's blue eyes twinkled deviously as he stared out of the large bay window of his office._

_"Hail Hydra." He muttered._

**Please review? I'd love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_King's Cross Station. 20_****_th_****_ June 2012_**_._

A large steam train pulled to a stop and let out an overflowing stream of students for the summer break. Many were lost in the crowd; some fighting their fellow classmates for a view of their waiting parents. Though it is the smooth strolling of one student we lay our eyes on today.

Her parents wouldn't be here to pick her up this time. Too busy at work, she told her friends back in the compartment. She wasn't bothered, it was only her dad last year and her mother the year before that. Their jobs often forced the family to be apart for long periods of time quite frequently. _Hopefully next year would be different. _She thought, approaching the wall that separates the bizarre and backwards magical world from the sane and advanced mundane world. Without turning around to say goodbye to a family of poor but kind redheads she stepped through the wall and into the depths of mundane London.

Commuters bustled around the platform, safely hiding the girl from view of the hidden portal. Walking further away she merged with the crowd until she could exit the busy train station. She changed exit routes so no one could see what she would do next, her out of control brown hair calmed down into ringlet curls and shortened until it reached her shoulders and changed into a vibrant shade of red only possible by dye. Dull mud coloured eyes ebbed away to reveal a startling shade of blue. She grew smaller and more slender. Pale skin, scars and muscles replaces her tanned and unblemished disguise. For the finishing touch she pulled out the prosthetic bucked teeth and threw them in the nearest bin. The tasteless and frumpy clothes she wore were replaced by dark skinny jeans, a navy blue vest, heeled boots and a black leather jacket with a geometrical eagle sewn on the right sleeve.

The phone kept hidden in her pocket rang. Pulling it out quickly, "Barton speaking." She answered.

"We need you to come in." A voice on the other end told her.

"Where?"

"New Mexico. We've been monitoring the Tesseract while you've been undercover. You might want to have a look at it."

"What's it doing?" She asked, narrowly avoiding colliding into a large whale of a man with several chins and a cherry red face that came with overworking the body's limits. "Watch it, arsehole!" She spat at him. The man wasn't listening as no reaction came.

"We don't know. The energy levels are going crazy at the moment."

"So you want me to work out what's going on?"

"That's exactly what we want."

She paused, "I'm in. When do you need me?"

"Tomorrow. There's a jet waiting for you at Heathrow right now. You can hand in your mission report while we're there. And there's one more thing."

"Yes Coulson?"

"You'll be working with you dad on this one Hermione."

The phone call ended after those parting words, performing her mental badly choreographed victory dance Hermione wormed her way towards the taxi rank and climbed in the nearest unoccupied vehicle

"Where to miss?" The cabbie asked.

"Heathrow. As fast as you can."

Without saying a word the cabbie drove off and pushed his car through the heavily populated capital.

**_New Mexico- One month later._**

The evacuation order had sent the base into frenzy. Operatives and scientists alike ran around in a flurry getting all they could out of the base before it would inevitably collapse in on itself. Yet despite being the youngest still working in the base, Hermione was perched high in the room watching everything going on with her father sat next to her. Their legs dangled from the railings as they watched the scientists attempt to work out why the Tesseract was misbehaving. Clint Barton looked at her daughter who was reading a huge tome on Norse mythology.

"So what do you think it's doing?" He asked her.

"I don't think it's anything to do with its energy output. According to this book, when the Asgardians defeated the Jotuns on Earth they left behind a gift that opened a portal between worlds. And where did Schmidt find the Tesseract?" Hermione explained.

"Norway. So you're saying the tampering isn't on our side?"

"I'm saying someone wants to get onto Earth. And it won't be a friendly."

"What makes you say that?"

"According to mythology, the Bifrost was the only sanctioned way to travel between the worlds. We know when the Bifrost is used due to strange runic markings on the ground. Whoever's out there can't access the Bifrost hence why he's trying to use the Tesseract to get here. Therefore by that deduction not a friendly."

"You're good." He told her.

"I'm only doing my job. Unlike some people I can name." She turned to look at her dad who should really be watching the scientists from the ground like the other agents.

"I see better from a distance."

"Sure you do." She said sarcastically, although knowing he was the best sniper SHIELD had. They watched as Nick Fury stormed in with his trench coat trailing behind him. The eye patch wearing Director spoke with Doctor Selvig about something. She watched as her father listened to his comm link and stood up.

"I have to go down. If anything goes wrong I want you to get in a car and go as far away as you can."

Her father slid down the rope and walked towards Fury. Hermione listened to their conversation.

"I gave you this detail to keep an eye on things." She heard Fury say to her dad.

"Well I see better from a distance." Her dad replied sharply.

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked.

"No one's come or gone. No contacts, IMs. If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?"

"Yeah, Hermione said The Cube is a doorway to the other end of space. Doors open on both sides." Clint repeated.

As if it was waiting for those words, the Tesseract activated, sending out a pulsing blue light that threw everyone off balance. Once the blue light cleared, Hermione saw a figure crouched about ten feet away from the device. She could now work out black, green and gold, with a mean looking sceptre with a glowing blue light attached.

"Sir! Please put down the spear!" Fury ordered. The figure rose out of his position and started firing at the equipment and various agents around the room. Despite the urgency to leave the room Hermione couldn't bring herself to her feet and leave to the car. Hermione watched in horror as the strange man muttered something and jammed the sceptre into her father's chest and forced his mind under his control. Director Fury used the stranger's carnage to pull the cube from its holding spot and lock it back into the metal briefcase for transportation. "Barton, leave. That's an order." Fury demanded.

Wasting no time at all Hermione slipped out of her position and vaulted over the guardrail, slipping into the shadows and sprinting all the way to the front entrance. The car she was meant to take was gone, a trail of raised dust floated to the ground 400 meters away. Taking a deep breath Hermione spotted the abandoned car on the other side of the road and ran across, pulling open the door and throwing herself inside. Quickly finding the keys already in the ignition she started the engine and sped out of the facility as fast as the car would go; which was pretty fast. Hermione mentally thanked her father for teaching her to drive two years ago after her friend's incident with the Ford Anglia.

She felt the car jolt and shudder as the ground trembled. It didn't take much to realize that the Base had collapsed, bringing down tonnes of rock on whoever was left there. She pressed on the gas pedal harder, hoping she would get out of the way. Luck wasn't on her side; Hermione felt the car tip sideways and glass shatter and scratch her face. Her left side exploded in pain as car landed driver's side down on the desert sand.

"Barton!" She heard on the radio attached to her right hip, "Barton what is your status?" she pulled out the radio and answered.

"I'm okay, just cuts and bruises" She told him, unbuckling the seatbelt and climbing out the right side. Hermione stood on the wrecked car and looked at the lost base.

"Sound the general call; I want every living soul not needing rescue looking for that briefcase." Fury ordered.

"Rodger that." Hill replied.

"Coulson, Barton get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war."

_Well there go my plans for a peaceful summer. Again._ Hermione thought bitterly, jumping off the car and following the road.

Nothing would ever be the same for Hermione Barton. Not even if she tried.

**Thank you so much for 300 views, 11 favorites and 15 followers! I never thought I'd get that with something like this!**

**Quotes from the movie I found on IMDb and .**

**Thank you! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**_Hellicarrier-3_****_rd_****_ August 2012._**

Hermione sat between two window frames of the Bridge, contemplating her life. 10 months of the year trapped in a backwards magical society under the name Hermione Jean Granger and the other 2 fighting crime on a global scale with S.H.I.E.L.D as Hermione Romanoff-Barton; child of the Black Widow and Hawkeye; codename still not decided and often the subject of many conversations.

Her age alone made things difficult; many of the operatives junior and senior alike didn't think she was ready for the stress that came with working for an international peacekeeping force. Despite the fact she was the youngest on the current Avengers Initiative and has personally escorted several international criminals to the gates of hell; not enough people took her seriously. The fact that her father was taken right in front of her didn't help matters at all with some of the more senior agents *cough Sitwell cough*.

She watched the clouds roll by as agents scoured the planet looking for any signs of Loki or her father by hacking into anything that had a camera on it somewhere. Agent Coulson stood bopping away to her mother's hold music (breaking bones; by the way) as he called her in. Realising that moping about her rather unfortunate life wouldn't find her father or kick Loki's ass into next week Hermione walked back to her room only to be stopped by Director Fury.

"Barton." He snapped, Hermione turned around to face her boss.

"That's me."

"We need you to bring Captain Rodgers in."

"But wouldn't Captain Rodgers object to a 14 year old girl working for a super-secret agency?" Hermione asked.

"You can either bring in Stark or you can bring in Rodgers; take your pick."

"Let me get changed." Hermione grabbed the file in Fury's hands and walked to her room.

An hour later, Hermione walked into the gym where Captain Rodgers was pummelling the stuffing out of a punching bag. He punched harder and harder until the bag was thrown off its chain, spilling its contents all over the floor. Rodgers picked up another punching bag and hooked it onto the chain before continuing punching.

"Trouble sleeping?" Hermione called out, stepping away from the shadows of the entrance. Steve looked towards her.

"I've slept for 70 years miss. I think I've had enough rest. How are old are you anyway?" He replied, punching the bag a few more times.

I'm fourteen."

"And you're already caught up with saving the world for S.H.I.E.L.D? I thought they were better than that." Captain Rodgers gestured towards the healing scabs across her face.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is waiting until I'm 18 before I go make the big decision on saving the world. Mostly I'm around. There isn't much they can do when both my parents are working."

Steve paused, before walking to his gym bag and unravelling the bandages across his knuckles, "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say we lost." He said.

"We've made a few mistakes along the way. Some very recently."

"Are you here for something?"

"Fury sent me here."

"Is he giving me a mission?"

"Yes."

"Trying to get me back into the world?"

"Actually he wants you to help save it." Hermione handed Steve the file.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." He told her.

"When looking for you Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean. He thought what we think: the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not exactly from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on. The world has gotten stranger than you already know."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten dollars says your wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment. Is there anything we ought to know about the Tesseract?"

Steve picked up a punching bag and walked past Hermione to the exit. "You should have left it in the ocean."

"Of course we should have." Hermione muttered to herself; following Steve out of the gym.

**_Hellicarrier- 5_****_th_****_ August 2012_**

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Ron told me that you weren't able to attend the World Cup Final with us this summer because you're on holiday. It's a shame but I know you're not that bothered by quidditch so I don't think you'll find the final any fun. Will you be able to meet with us one day for Diagon Alley before we go back? I still need to get my supplies and I doubt the Weasley's have even thought about it yet. How did you find the homework? And yes Hermione I've done it all. What else was I meant to do at Durzkaban? I don't think Ron's done any of it but there's no surprise there._

_By the way I've been watching that show you told me about; Game of Thrones was it? It's amazing! Is Joffrey based of Malfoy or something? And does Walder Frey look like Flilch to you? _

_Have a nice summer!_

_Harry._

Hermione read the letter from Harry as Hedwig flew around the Bridge, terrorizing the agents sat at the computers looking for Loki via the world's cameras. Hedwig always dive-bombed the rather monotonous worker bees much to the amusement of anyone who knew who Hedwig belonged to. Right now the owl was set on terrorising the shiny, bald head of Agent Sitwell who took to sprinting around the room; trying to shake the bird of prey off. A giant ball of squished ginger followed right at Sitwell's feet, nipping at his the ankles of his expensive suit.

Three sets of footsteps stopped at the left on Hermione; indicating that the new guests had arrived. She turned her head quickly and saw her mother with Doctor Banner and Steve Rodgers. Natasha drunk in the sight of a dishevelled looking Sitwell and the two rather smug looking animals and turned to her daughter, "How many times have I told you; no animals on the Bridge!" She reprimanded.

"Then there's no fun!" Hermione cried out. Soon after that Hedwig stopped chasing Sitwell and flew over to the two new people. She settled herself on Bruce's shoulder and started gently nipping his ear.

"She likes you." Natasha told him. Steve then handed the 10 dollars to Hermione.

"You're magical?" He asked her. Hermione's brain went dead before remembering that Hogwarts was used as an SSR base during World War 2.

"Yeah. I take it you met Dumbledore before you went under?"

"He's strange to put it bluntly."

"If you thought he was strange then, you should see him now. He's headmaster at Hogwarts."

"So who owns the owl? I thought they were developing some form of mailbox that automatically sent the letter to its recipient."

"I've never heard of any mailboxes. They've always used owls."

"Magic? Owls? What have I missed?" Doctor Banner interrupted the two.

"Technically it's the manipulation of an un-named energy but the manipulators hide from normal society due to the Witch Trials hundreds of years ago. We don't hear about them; they don't hear about us. The magicals believe it to be the safest policy. Do we have the old pamphlet kicking around anywhere?" Natasha explained.

"A photocopy should be in the back of the case file." Hermione replied as Fury walked onto and shook Banner's hand.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." He says

"Thanks for asking nicely. So how long am I staying?" Banner asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?"

Fury turns to Coulson to explain as Natasha starts fiddling with a computer scanning for Hermione's dad. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," Coulson explained, "phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find them in time." Natasha mumbled bitterly.

"You have to narrow the field," Banner told them, taking off his jacket, "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show to his laboratory please."

Natasha nods and walks back to the exit as Banner picks up his stuff and follows her, "You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys."

Hermione sat at the conference table, twirling a pen in her hand as a rough draft of her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay lay abandoned almost finished in front of her. _So that's Captain America_, She thought, _He's taller than I'd thought he'd be. No wonder Peggy liked him. _

Captain Rodgers stood talking to a completely star struck Coulson about his vintage trading cards.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." She overheard.

"No, no. It's fine." Captain Rodgers reassures him.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all," _He's making them sound like Pokémon sets._

Coulson was interrupted by a freshly changed Sitwell who called out to everyone in the room, "We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigsrtasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell pointed out. He was right; all Loki's Asgardian garb was replaced by a posh black and green suit. The scepter he used on her dad transfigured into an ornate walking stick with the blue power source as the handle.

"Captain, you're up." Fury ordered.

**Phew!**

**Thank you for waiting patiently while I was writing this. I couldn't think of how to go with it and then school started and I got a load of homework. **

**Please review/favorite/follow?**

**Until next time,**

**Lauren. **


End file.
